The Darkness of Light Leads to Shadow
by Blacknd0ne
Summary: (Chapter 5 is up!) Harry is captured by Voldemort and turned into a uberly-powerful weapon in the Dark Lord's arsenal. Will he recover? Full Story Not Short One.R/R! Was called Unforgivable Acts but name changed due to Story Events.
1. The Transformation

Harry woke up and looked around, the setting was unfamiliar to him, actually, he had never seen this place in his life. He was in a dark, cold and clammy dungeon that seemed to be far underground, the walls were grey brick stained green with something or another. Yet the most uncommon thing in the room was a huge cauldron that was clear and seemed to be made of diamond, he would had stared in awe at it had not been for his predicament. He also noticed the cauldron was so big it could fit 20 people easily and it was filled with a dark blue bubbling substance.  
  
Along with being tied up he was shackled against a wall with a silencing spell on him, 2 of his ribs were broken along with a right knee fracture and a sprained left leg. Looking down at his clothes he saw no blood but felt some in his mouth probably from biting his tongue, his clothes were tattered and ripped as if he was in a fight, as he had been with 8 Death Eaters, including Wormtail.  
  
He was trying to remember how he had been caught but his train of thought was interrupted by 4 Death Eaters entering with Voldemort hisself in the middle. "Ahh... Harry Potter... So long I have waited for this moment... Yes... So long..." He hissed softly.  
  
"Avery, remove the silencing spell from the boy so he can speak his last... Fully Conscience... Words..." He grinned maliciously at Harry.  
  
The Death eater named Avery removed the silencing spell from Harry then went back to his place around the Dark Lord.  
  
"Kill me... Go ahead, Like I care, It's not like I have much of a life to live for or look forward to" Harry hissed his bluff, diverting his eyes elsewhere.  
  
"Oh no silly boy, why would I do that?" He paused "When I could instead make you the most powerful weapon in the world and have you in my arsenal"  
  
Harry raised a eyebrow at him then grunted and spit at his foot which took guts considering the position he was in.  
  
Voldemort chose to ignore this gesture "Avery, Wormtail, Unshackle him and put him in the cauldron" They did as he was told after putting a paralyzing curse on Harry "You see this potion Harry? It is called a 'Transformation Ritual'" He paused to let the words sink in, Harry knew he was in for one hell of a ride "This particular one was in my blood line but for some reason... I am not allowed to use it... As you are because of the power I gave you when you were a... Infant"  
  
They dropped him in as Voldemort grabbed Harry's wand and his own then started muttering a incantation "Incantatis Transfixius Morphio Deus El' Incantatis Transfixius Morphio Deus El' Incantatis Transfixius Morpheo El' Destructius!" He finished it as the ground started shaking slowly and softly.  
  
The shaking increased in power as the potion turned dark crimson and started to drain slowly, or so it looked.  
  
***  
  
Harry noticed Voldemort finish the incantation as the ground shook and the potion started to change.  
  
The worst pain imaginable hit Harry from all angles at once almost making him go un-conscience if it wasn't for the godly amounts of power slowly seeping into him, He felt extremely powerful after only a minute and only one sixteenth of the potion gone.  
  
The pain continued on even after the potion was half down, Harry writhed around in agony from all the power being forcibly injected into his soul, It was certainly something he would never get used to.  
  
After it was finished some of the ceiling had crumbled making dust fly everywhere, screening the whole room.  
  
Harry walked thru it and looked at Voldemort as the Dark Lord grinned maliciously at Harry.  
  
He had now undergone serious changes, during the transformation his clothes had been destroyed excluding his undergarments and his black mithril cloth shorts. His eyes were no longer the sparkling emerald full of courage to go on but now a distant black full of decay. His hair remained normal and untamable.  
  
"You feeling different boy?"  
  
"Yes master... Much more powerful than before... I sense I could kill Dumbledore even if I just willed it to be..."  
  
The most weirdest and mystical thing about it was that he no longer had the lightning bolt scar he had been so famous for.  
  
****** Review please, It keeps me going to write more and don't be to harsh on it, im a 13 year old boy for crying out loud. ('.') 


	2. Nothing In his Way

Ron burst into Dumbledore's office and almost collided into the Headmaster himself.  
  
"Mr.Weasley, do slow down and watch where your going" Dumbledore smiled  
  
"Pardon Sir but Harry's missing!" He paused to catch more breathe "Harry, Hermione, Lavender and I were going to classes from lunch and he said he needed to use the bathroom but he never came to class and me and Hermione went to look for him but couldn't find him then we used the Marauder's Map and still couldn't find him and..." He stopped the severely ran on sentence and looked Dumbledore in his no longer sparkling cheery eyes.  
  
"I see.. Would you mind to fetch Hermione and Lavender Brown for me?" Dumbledore was staring sternly at him making it impossible to refuse.  
  
Ron sprinted off without a second glance as Dumbledore walked back to his desk and sat down in the chair behind it. He knew where Harry was but knew he shouldn't and that something was severely wrong. He knew where he was because he could feel him like someone's eyes on your back but a hundred times stronger, that wasn't normal.  
  
He opened one of his desks drawers and pulled out a large folded up map and targeted it with his wand and muttered a simple spell making the map unfold in front of his desk and float to eye level. The map was huge being at least ten by ten feet. He said another spell as lines started dancing across the page to their rightful positions making up a view of the map of Britain where he could see the magical radius of everything in the map's view.  
  
Hogwarts was glowing a bright green along with a very bright red which he could identify as hisself, the radius of the glow was about 2 inches.  
  
Another place out of Britain on a island was glowing a very deep dark green which had a inch and a half radius. Thought it was blotted out by a dark red radius which spanned a 9 inch radius. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the dark red glow and was not very surprised when a dot appeared in dead center of it labeled 'Harry Potter: Male Wizard, Occupation : Student, Magic Prowess : ' When magic prowess started to appear the map blew up in a flash of blue smoke and folded itself right up as if it were a person touching something very hot.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and put the map away as Ron, Hermione and Lavender walked in, the two girls were equally crying and Ron was more pale than Snape on a bad day.  
  
"Mr.Weasley, Ms.Granger and Ms.Brown, I do know where Harry is but..." He sighed again  
  
"But what Professor, why can't we go and find him?!" Lavender said without thinking.  
  
"Because... Well, Ill let you look for yourself" He summoned the map and opened it then explained "This shows the magical prowess of everyone in the map's range, the bigger their radius the stronger they are, the darker the radius, the more evil they are, the brighter, vice versa" He paused to let them study the map for a moment.  
  
He pointed at Hogwarts "The bright green right here is the students, the bright red is me" In truth the bright red was bigger than the green.  
  
"But where is Voldemort's ?" Hermione sobbed  
  
"Right here..." He pointed at the dark green splotch  
  
"W... Who's is the crimson?" Ron asked in fear, knowing what it ment that it was bigger than any other on the map.  
  
"The crimson one... Is Harry's"  
  
He paused to let this sink in as they all stared dumbfounded at the map.  
  
"No!" Hermione jumped up and yelled "Harry wouldn't turn evil on us!"  
  
"The map is wrong!" Ron yelled  
  
Lavender just sat there sobbing into her hands silently.  
  
"Im afraid the reason Harry's prowess is so big and dark is the transformation he went thru" Dumbledore explained.  
  
"But there is..." Hermione said then collapsed into her seat, staring wide eyed into the air.  
  
"Yes, I know.. There is only one transformation incantation strong enough to pull off that much raw power and mind control"  
  
"Transfixius Morpheo Destructius" Hermione spoke out.  
  
"Indeed" Dumbledore confirmed  
  
Ron furrowed his brow "So... What your saying is... Were screwed" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes Mr.Weasley... You could put it that way" Dumbledore said looking down.  
  
They sat down in silence for awhile until a demented laugh interrupted their thoughts, one that could easily be identified.  
  
"Did you miss me?" They all turned around to see a black eyed, no scared Harry pointing his wand at them.  
  
They had never noticed that a few moment's ago the large crimson sphere that had been Harry's vanished and was upon them.  
  
******  
  
Small cliff hanger... R/R Please!!!  
  
HP-Lover420- Glad to hear you like my story, and I don't think it will be Ron's fault but this will defiantly not be a short story, though the chapters are quite short, sorry bout that, in the beginning I might have a chapter per day but get slower and longer as I go on. 


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer In 1st Chapter  
  
*******  
  
Harry smirked and narrowed his eyebrows, his wand fixed upon Dumbledore.  
  
"So... We have the great all powerful Dumbledore... The only being alive that my master is afraid of, Besides me" Harry's smirk widened a little  
  
They said nothing in fear that what would come out was the wrong thing, leading to a certain death. "We also have my ex-best friend Ron Weasley and the know it all Hermione, know how to fix this?" He paused as she looked down "No way in hell so don't bother" He fixed his gave upon Lavender who was shivering on the spot.  
  
"Last but not least... My dear sweet Lavender, Im sorry to say-" He paused to snort "-but it's over between us... there is no us, not anymore, you have no place in my life and as far as im concerned, go to hell" He spat at her as she started to cry uncontrollably and silently while muttering 'N-no... it's not t-t-true, y-your not H-Harry' to herself.  
  
"Oh sweet Slytherin, woman! Get over it!" He sighed loudly then turned to Ron "Your first, CentoVolte-Reducto!"  
  
A dark blue jet of light shot from his wand and hit Ron square in the chest with the force of a hundred normal Reductor Curses, launching him into the stone wall behind him all the while knocking him out while breaking a few ribs.  
  
Harry grinned as Ron fell to the floor and lie there stiff except for his back moving up and down slowly yet rythmically.  
  
The door burst open as Seamus ran in "Professor! Harrys... gone...." He looked over at Harry as he whipped around and grabbed Seamus by the collar then flipped him over his head like he weighed little or nothing.  
  
While Seamus was in mid-air he yelled "Crucio!" making Seamus scream in agony while hitting the floor.  
  
His look was one of pure pleasure at the pain he was delivering "No! Stop it!" Lavender yelled then ran up to Harry and hugged him, the force of it destroying his concentration and killing off the curse.  
  
Harry's eyes turned into a brilliant emerald right before he closed them and a deep blue lightning bolt started to shine from the middle of his forehead.  
  
He pushed her away after a few seconds as his eyes turned back to black and the blue outline of the scar dissapeared, he growled and pointed his wand dead blank at Lavender's head "Don't you ever.. Ever... EVER, Do something that damn foolish again woman" with that he apparated away leaving them all frightened.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat holding Ron's hand in the Hospital Wing while Pomfrey worked on mending his ribs, he had bled alot interanally and had a brief heart attack. Dumbledore was watching over Lavender who was in shock and Seamus who was unconcious for the same reason as Lavender.  
  
"Professor..." She paused as her voice cracked "I thought it was impossible to apparate in or out of the Hogwart's grounds"  
  
Dumbledore sighed "It is.. for anyone else, it takes godly amounts of will power and strength to do it, as noone has ever been able to do it, it was considered impossible"  
  
There was a uncomfortable silence that was finally broken by a groan from Ron which shot a spark of happyness into Hermione's face.  
  
"Looks like Mr.Weasley is coming around" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"H..Harry..." Ron groaned then sat up with all his strength and forced out a sentence "He's fighting.... trying to escape, break free... two minds..." with that Ron lost his strength and fainted again.  
  
***** JasreenK: Thanks Minnie... You meen Ron and Herm as in relationship? Im not really into that kinda writing... Ive read it but wont write it. august wynd: Im doing my best, 3 stories going and about to revive another that has 3 chapters, a humorous chatfic... no plot... 


	4. Breaking Free

"What in the hell happened?" Voldemort looked like a wild banshee.  
  
"You summoned the strongest force in the world, that's what... and he just happened to turn out to be a double edged sword, in one hand, im your dreamweapon, do you have dreams? Nevermind... On the other, im your worst enemy.." Harry grinned darkly.  
  
"Are you playing games with me?" Voldemort grinned even darker.  
  
"What in the hell can you do about it? Your nothing to me..."  
  
Harry felt his arm seize up, he couldn't move it but he could feel  
  
"AEERGH!!!" Dark blue bolts were swirling around his arm, shocking it continuasly  
  
"You couldn't kill me... You can't, your under MY control, if you don't do as I say, you get the shock treatment... If you try to kill me... You don't want to know, if you succeed, it will be worse" Voldemort grinned maliciously  
  
The torture stopped and Harry regained use of his arm "Next time you dis- obey me, it will go all over your body..."  
  
Harry smiled "Yea... we'll see... What's my next mission?"  
  
"Go have fun, stay away from hogwarts, we don't want what happened last time to happen again... now do we?"  
  
"Im not so sure..." He paused as his head seized up.  
  
"Watch your tongue... now off you go" He regained use of his head and was ejected out of the building, a mile above it, flying.  
  
"I need to have control... He has it... I have to retreive it.. Want to... Need to... Have to..."  
  
He pointed his palm at the island that was Voldemort's hideout.  
  
"Here goes nothing..."  
  
He paused...  
  
"MILLEVOLTE-REDUCTO, MILLEVOLTE-REDUCTO, MILLEVOLTE-REDUCTO!!!"  
  
Three small very dark blue Reductors flew down to the island, each a ways away from each other.  
  
When one hit, it was like a missile, big explosion and disastrous, when the second hit, it was catastrophic, making the island nothing, when the third hit, there was nothing except a huge crater, the whole land mass had been obliterated from the world.  
  
He grinned "It... worked!"  
  
Immediatly his body seized up.  
  
"Oh... Shit . . . . AAAEEEEEERRRRRGGGGHHH!!!"  
  
A bolt of dark blue lightning hit him directly, repeatedly and non-stop.  
  
It felt like someone was ripping his head open and extracting something from it, something big and large.  
  
After five minutes the shocking stopped and he regained control of all his body, something had been taken out of him..  
  
All his memories were gone, he had no recollection of friends, foes, parents, events, happy times, sad times, nothing...  
  
All he had was basic knowledge and his massive knowledge of spells, it wouldn't help him, he didn't know where to go, he knew it would never come back... He needed to find out something about his past thought... anything would do.  
  
He started to fly aimlessly towards Britian, above the clouds so muggles didn't spot him, what he was looking for, he did not know.  
  
*****  
  
Sry Chappie is so short... I have to leave now and wanted to post something, sry bout the wait to. 


	5. The Learning Process

"Damn it to hell. . ." He muttered to himself, he was heading for Diagon Alley first, figuring it the best place to go considering he had no recollection of going to Hogwarts.  
  
He cast a simple cloaking spell on hisself then landed and entered the Leaky Cauldron, walking into a dark corner to take the spell off, when he stepped out, it was madness.  
  
"Eeeeeeek! It's Harry Potter!" a random woman screeched, sending people into chaos, running around screaming while he just stared dumbly at it all.  
  
"Err. . . What's going on . . ." He asked, the Leaky Cauldron now empty except for Tom the Bartender.  
  
Harry walked up and sat down at the bar, looking at Tom who was cleaning a mug silently.  
  
"Tom, what happened to everyone, why are they running away?" He stared blankly at him.  
  
"I knew it couldn't be true, the papers and Wizard Wireless Network both said on announcements that you almost killed two of your friends, putting them both in critical condition, one with the Cruciatus curse and the other with a abnormally powerful Reductor, and that you were multiply stronger than Dumbledore himself, they put a warning out for you" Tom put the mug on a rack that frosted them magically.  
  
"Im not sure about the attacking parts, but I did kill Voldemort about a hour ago. . . and I am stronger than Dumbledore by alot. . . maybe a hundred times, do you got any Butterbeer?"  
  
"For the slayer of the dark lord, it's on me" He grinned, showing his mouth with no teeth then slid him a ice cold butterbeer "There that should help ye' remember some stuff"  
  
Harry took a drink of the cold butterbeer which was the wierdest sensation, it was cold but warm at the same time. . .  
  
"Good eh? So what should we do about this situation. . ." Tom asked him, sitting down himself.  
  
"Call Dumbledore, summon him here or i'll go to Hogwarts, either way. . ." He shrugged and took another drink.  
  
"I would go there if I was you, he's tending to the two you knocked out so he wouldn't come here, I hear that one of 'em by the name of Ron is very close to dieing, maybe you could save 'em?"  
  
"Sounds good, help people not be scarred of me, thanks for understanding and helping Tom, i'll be back later" He set down the empty yet cold mug then exited after placing the cloaking spell on hisself.  
  
He apparated to Hogsmeade, cloaking intact then pulled off some magically enhanced running, going fourty miles per hour, he literally jumped across the lake then took off the spell, opening the huge oak doors then running up the steps to the Hospital Wing, he wasn't sure he went here but he strangly knew where everything was. . .  
  
Harry entered the Hospital Wing, noone turned his way, he walked over to the beds and noone looked up, a redhead teenager was lying in one of the beds, bleeding internally and externally alot.  
  
When he placed a hand on the teen's chest is when everyone looked at him, they all gasped.  
  
He looked at them all quizically "What. .?"  
  
His hand started glowing along with Ron, all of Ron's cuts, bruises, and wounds being inner or outer closed up and repaired theirselves automatically.  
  
Ron's eyes shot open automatically, looking dead at Harry, half frightened, half assured.  
  
"H-Harry. . .?" Hermione asked, looking at him, her eyes were red from sobbing.  
  
Harry smiled at her "You're cute, who are you?"  
  
She looked worse than usuall but she did look alot better than when she was in her Fourth year.  
  
Hermione tilted her head a little to the side, looking at him wierdly "You arn't evil anymore but your not good. . . but you healed Ron. . "  
  
"He's suffering from amnesia Miss Granger" Dumbledore said, had watched every event from the other side of the room "But he is good, I can assure you that, he could have just annilated Hogwarts but he didn't"  
  
Harry stepped past Ron's bed and Hermione to Seamus then did the same to him as he did to Ron.  
  
Seamus woke up and looked at Harry, then screamed.  
  
"Mr. Finnigan! Calm down!" Dumbledore shouted, silencing him.  
  
"Harry is on the good side once again, I assure you. . ." Seamus lied back down, taking it in slowly.  
  
He walked over to Lavender, Dumbledore stopped him "She's only in shock, seeing you will just put her back in it, no offence Harry. . ."  
  
Harry shrugged then sat down in one of the chairs, everyone was looking at him.  
  
"You okay mate?" Ron asked, sitting up.  
  
"Mate. . ." Harry muttered to himself "Uh yea. . . Who are you, and who is the cute one with the brown hair" He said looking at Hermione.  
  
"I am Ron, your best friend, and this is Hermione, your other best friend. . ." Ron said slowly, as if talking to a mentally ill person.  
  
Harry stepped up and walked over to Ron, holding out his hand "Nice to meet you Ron, hope we can re-become best friends"  
  
Ron shook it slowly, unsure yet sure of Harry both at once.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, who held out her hand for him to shake, he had something else in mind thought.  
  
He kissed her hand "Pleased to meet you again Hermione" She went red in the face, she hadn't seen this Harry before and wasn't sure what to think about it.  
  
"Err. . . Likewise. . ." Hermione said softly, thinking all this over.  
  
"So. . . What was my life like?" Harry asked smiling brightly.  
  
Everyone looked at him, frowning, this was going to take a long time to explain to him. . . 


End file.
